Hoop locks are commonly used to secure a portable object such as a bicycle to a stationary object such as a rack. These types of hoop locks are sometimes referred to as shackle locks, U-locks, or bicycle locks. Some locks of this type have certain limitations, such as those relating to resistance to tampering and attack. Therefore, a need remains for further improvements and developments in this area of technology.